Just Right
by Takkaori
Summary: Il y a toujours des moments de bonheur, même dans les instants les plus sombres. Allen pouvait en témoigner. Au milieu du chaos de son existence, entre les bras de son amant, et peut-être aussi ses draps, il trouvait l'harmonie. Yullen. Lemon.


**Hello !  
**

 **Cette fic est concrètement un petit Yullen PWP tout simple, mais il y a un fond plus sérieux que ce qu'il n'y paraît et je trouvais que le thème du vœu de lâcher prise, de s'abandonner, intéressant à exploiter pour le personnage d'Allen. C'est un peu plus hard que ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais il y a quand même du romantisme et des sentiments, c'est donc un _Porn With Feelings,_ et aussi un mini-soupçon de plot, puisqu'en dehors du sexe, le texte s'intéresse aux émotions qui vont avec** **^^ !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

« Alors, tu fais moins le malin, Moyashi ?

—L-La ferme ! Je te déteste ! »

Étendu sur le lit sur son ventre, les fesses à l'air humides de lubrifiant et les doigts de Kanda martelant sa prostate, Allen était contraint d'agripper les draps et de gémir, soumis au touché de son camarade et amant. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble et avaient fini par se disputer, n'étant pas d'accord sur l'issue du combat. Kanda avait gagné, Allen voulait une revanche que ce dernier refusait de lui accorder. Le blandin avait finalement décrété qu'ils pourraient régler ça au lit. Après avoir longuement chahuté, il avait fini plaqué sous Kanda, ce dernier commençant à caresser son corps au travers de ses vêtements et sa langue à sillonner lascivement son cou. Allen était sensible de cet endroit. Il avait frissonné, avait laissé les mains de Kanda vagabonder, reconnaissant sa défaite. Il avait déjà eu des victoires, mais Kanda gagnait plus souvent que lui et se moquait. Cela dit, Allen avouait que quand il gagnait, il aimait bien taquiner son homologue lui aussi. Question de justice. Ils étaient comme ça, leur relation était ainsi faite, ils s'aimaient ainsi. Puis, leurs taquineries restaient dans le respect mutuel. Quand quelque chose déplaisait vraiment à l'un ou à l'autre, ils le comprenaient et s'en faisaient la remarque, sans que ça ne dégénère, le plus souvent du moins. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se domestiquer l'un et l'autre. Seulement… Kanda était parfois un insupportable salaud arrogant, tout autant qu'il pouvait être un amant généreux et adorable. Si Allen faisait avec malgré ça, il pouvait lui taper sur le système.

Kanda eut un rire sec.

« Ah ouais ? Tu me détestes ? »

Ses doigts redoublèrent de vivacité, ôtant à Allen un gémissement ô combien équivoque.

« Alors que ton cul semble avaler mes doigts ? Tu t'entends gémir, _Allen_ ? »

Ces mots étaient si vulgaires… Le blandin se mordit la lèvre, les joues en feu. L'enfoiré. Il savait parfaitement comment l'atteindre, comment le déstabiliser. Allen gémissait en rafale, les doigts agiles de Kanda l'envoyant dans les étoiles. Dans un souci d'orgueil, Allen déglutit et réussit à rétorquer pour la forme :

« Ouais, t'es doué de tes mains, mais te la pète pas trop, Bakanda ! »

Kanda eut ce même rire sec. De deux doigts, il en rajouta un troisième, Allen frémissant à l'intrusion. Ses trois doigts repartirent à la recherche de sa prostate. Le blandin se sentait s'élargir, il se sentait accueillir les doigts du brun avec délice, et alors que des petites larmes pointaient sous ses yeux, il sentit qu'il arpentait la pente sinueuse menant à l'orgasme. Ça aurait été frustrant de jouir ainsi, sans être caressé, ou sans être pris. Jouir comme ça était particulièrement intense, peut-être plus que lorsque son pénis était stimulé, mais c'était long. Et ça ne remplaçait pas non plus une pénétration, le fait de ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire. Allen le voulait en lui à chaque fois un peu plus. Kanda paraissait d'humeur taquine et d'humeur à vouloir lui faire endurer cette torture. Allen ne savait pas s'il voulait lui demander de le prendre ou s'il voulait laisser libre cours au sadisme de son épéiste. Kanda bougea plus vite, plus profondément. En conséquence, Allen agrippa les draps plus fortement, lâchant un joli son aigu. Kanda maintenait la même cadence, lui arrachant d'autres sons similaires.

« J'te finis comme ça, Moyashi ?

—C'est Allen, idiot ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, Yû ! J'suis sérieux, tu es vraiment un imbécile ! »

Se mordant la lèvre en encaissant un nouveau choc, Allen sursauta sous la surprise de sentir des lèvres contre sa peau. Kanda venait de lui embrasser une fesse.

« J'te taquine, tu le sais. Maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Allen ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Sachant qu'il signait son propre supplice, il soupira.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Un autre baiser le fit sursauter.

« Très bien. »

Puis, une langue humide traça le chemin de la fesse jusqu'à la fente séparant les deux rondeurs, qu'elle descendit en flèche. Allen redressa le haut de son corps brusquement, la bouche ouverte, effaré, ses mains serrant le tissu des draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sentit Kanda sourire contre sa peau.

« Je donne à ma bouche une meilleure utilité que celle de parler. Ça te plait pas ? »

Allen déglutit encore en rallongeant son torse, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait vite.

« C'est que… Je ne me suis pas nettoyé encore, je…

—Je m'en fiche. »

L'Anglais manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais il était celui qui avait dit à Kanda de faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Entre temps, les doigts du brun continuaient de le parcourir, et sa langue léchait doucement les contours de l'anus, de manière à le faire sursauter, frémir longuement. La position l'excitait. De dos, Allen ne voyait pas ce que Kanda faisait, il ne pouvait rien appréhender, il ne voyait rien venir. Il ne pouvait que ressentir. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Au milieu de sa luxure, Allen parvint à demander, tout proche de perdre l'esprit :

« Tu vas me faire jouir comme ça ?

—Peut-être. T'es proche ?

—Oui, oh… Yû ! »

Ses doigts bougeaient plus vite, et sa tête s'était enfouie entre ses fesses. Allen sentait toute la tension, lente et frustrante pression sexuelle, qui habitait son corps s'accroître petit à petit, pour arriver à un point où il ne pouvait plus se retenir se gémir et où il voulait juste ressentir son amant en lui. Le blandin serra les dents. Le sang battait furieusement dans ses oreilles, et ses joues le brûlaient.

« Si tu me fais jouir… toi… Tu… »

Kanda ricana.

« On aura un deuxième round. À moins que tu sois trop épuisé ? »

Allen l'était, honnêtement. Ce crétin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer à l'instant ! Néanmoins, il avait trop de fierté pour baisser les bras.

« Je serai d'attaque. Je te veux tellement… »

Il rougit en prononçant ces mots, ravi que Kanda ait la tête trop occupée pour voir et que lui-même lui tourne le dos. Peut-être que c'était aussi le désir qui lui faisait dire ça. Allen avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ce n'était pas possible, malheureusement. Ça aurait été trop beau. Il sentait la jouissance monter en lui, son ventre se gonfler de bien-être en même temps que sa verge, sa prostate martyrisée qui envoyait des jets de plaisirs dans ses reins, dans tous ses membres.

« Tu me détestes toujours, Moyashi ? »

Allen n'avait même plus la force de protester. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de se récrier :

« C'est Allen, Bakanda ! »

Puis, plus doucement :

« Tu sais bien que non… Je… Ah ! »

Un coup de langue et un doigt vif venaient de l'interrompre. Allen se sentit sourire malgré lui.

« J'aime ce qu'on vit tous les deux. »

En se concentrant, il s'éloignait un peu de l'orgasme, mais il voulait le dire.

« Ça me rend libre. Et heureux. Yû, je suis vraiment… »

Allen rougit, se taisant. Il était vraiment… _Amoureux._

« Moi aussi. »

Ces mots, la voix rauque de son Bakanda, faisant écho à ses pensées, Allen choisit de décrocher.

« Fais-moi j-jouir… Et... Et p-prends-m-moi ensuite… Oh, n'arrête surtout pas ! »

Il voulait que ça sonne comme un ordre, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une supplication risible. Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit. Avec une cadence soutenue, le brun finit par le faire jouir, le blandin se répandant en un gémissement long, ne boudant clairement pas son plaisir.

Kanda lui laissa le temps de récupérer, et il lui fit l'amour un long moment après ça. Allen, quant à lui, se sentait comblé et délesté de tout trouble. Kanda lui faisait oublier jusqu'au moindre tourment, jusqu'au moindre problème et jusqu'à son propre nom. C'était bête à dire, mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Il l'aimait tellement. Tout aurait pu être si simple, s'il n'y avait eu que cet amour. Cet amour qu'Allen voulait défendre. Seulement, il y avait le reste. La guerre. Les Noahs. La mort qui rôdait sournoisement. Une part de lui savait que ça ne serait jamais simple. Mais ce goût de bonheur au milieu des ténèbres, il s'y accrochait. Il ne le lâcherait pas.

* * *

 **Une review ?**

 **N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du texte !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
